


極地之花

by joinjo17



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17
Summary: 停下腳步的吉恩想了想，該是時候往前踏出一步了。向著有尼諾的未來。
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 12





	極地之花

**Author's Note:**

> 這是這週剛看完整部動畫+特別篇火速掉到坑底的某人激動下的產物。  
吃糧好開心，寫他們也好開心，好喜歡他們。  
本篇時間點取自特別篇的碧拉雪山上，在尼諾名下房產的小木屋！(擅自

  
「吉恩，你也差不多該下決心了吧？」莫芙本部長對他這麼說。

過去這兩年的變化太大，不，也不能這樣說，而是一直被掩蓋的真相揭露了而已。從知道事實的那一刻起，他就一直在想，再往前踏出一步的風景會是什麼呢？

打破一直以來的假象，用最誠懇的真實去面對，那想必會是另一番畫面吧！他也是有點期待的。呼出了一口菸霧，總是被動地、沉靜地立在激流中的他，這次也想主動一次。

新人不懂他們在打什麼啞謎，而他們也無意解釋已經解決的故事，有的往事只需成為默契就夠了。

※

「那個夜裡，我啊，看到了極光。」尼諾說。能在寒冷之後身處有著溫暖壁爐的小屋，跟朋友一起小口喝著溫酒，就彷彿是無上的享受。

在碧拉雪山上的小木屋裡，他和吉恩烤著火開了瓶酒慢慢對飲。

「如此夢幻美麗，彷彿從天而降的女神匹練，婉轉蜿蜒，繽紛多彩，只能用眼去膜拜，相片僅僅能拍出她的表相。」

「欸，沒想到尼諾也是個詩人啊。」

「別取笑我了。」

「……能夠拍自己喜歡的相片，很開心吧？」

「說什麼呢，我一直都很開心啊。」

「是嗎。」沒有戳穿是誰曾經跟自己說過『最近越來越開心了』的這種話，吉恩低頭笑了笑，便聽到再熟悉不過的快門聲。

「這張照片也要回報嗎？」

「不，這是私藏。」尼諾理所當然地說。他與吉恩的關係變得比以前任何時候都還要親近，自然也拍到了比以前都還要親密的照片。而這些，都不是他的工作範圍，當然也不需要回報。

「那，你多拍一些吧？」吉恩笑著說，微醺的笑容和語氣都表明了他現在的清醒程度。

「這麼大方，我是不會客氣的喔。」尼諾也笑開來。他按著快門的修長手指溫柔無比，彷彿在撫摸鮮嫩的花朵，他一直都如此細心、耐心，並敏捷地捕捉任何一個絕佳的時機。

原本只是繼承父親的工作，後來卻習慣成了自然，鏡頭追逐著他的王子，留下每一個令人心動的片刻。從吉恩第一次抬頭看向他，那銳利而清澈如碧空般的美麗眼眸就在他的心裡留下再也無法磨滅的痕跡。

僅由他一人侍奉的小王子。

厚重的雪衣掛在門邊的衣架上，他們身上的衣物隨著酒意漸濃而越顯單薄，分不清是誰先扯開了第一顆釦子，木柴燃燒的松香味和菸味與黑麥酒的醇香混雜在一起，成為了曖昧的氣味。

吉恩脫去了衣物的削瘦身體越顯單薄，尼諾每每都在擔心他是否又變瘦了點，但吉恩並不在乎這些，他握著尼諾的手貼上自己的腹部，另一手挾著菸，既平靜又莫名張揚地說：「我們上一次見面是什麼時候呢？」

好像是很久很久以前了？尼諾一時竟也想不起確切的時間，彷彿是昨天，又好似是上星期，還是上個月？他從碰到吉恩那白皙柔軟的肌膚開始，就已經迷失了所有理智。他的小王子就有這種魅力，看似平靜冷漠，又憊懶對外界有任何反應，但那敏銳的觀察力和靈敏心思卻細膩得令人驚嘆。

兩個大男人或許可以是臨時的床伴，發泄多餘的衝動和精力。他細細聞過吉恩身上的味道，那是經久不散的清淡菸草味，乍嘗有些像是純巧克力那般的苦味，細品到後來卻有著草莓般的甜味。

一直在他心裡回味至今。

但他們還能再更進一步嗎？他抬頭看向吉恩，他的王子對他微笑允諾，於是他輕而慎重地湊近親吻了上去。

燃燒著壁爐的小木屋裡當然也有著鋪著柔軟被子的床舖，他們一口乾了剩下的黑麥酒，這點微薄的酒精根本就灌不醉他們，卻已經足夠催出奔騰的情意。尼諾像在品嚐蛋糕上的糖霜般俯身啃吻著吉恩，在金髮王子雪白的肌膚上啄出草莓般的紅點。吉恩被他弄得情動，喘著氣剝下了這男人身上的最後一件衣物，將那溫熱的陽物握在手裡，那傢伙就跟他主人的情愫一樣在隱忍中茁壯成驚人的存在。

「……吉恩！」尼諾倒吸了口氣，挺起上身看吉恩捉著他的弱點反覆摩挲，吉恩好像得到了新玩具的孩子，反覆把玩有著新奇反應的柱體，從下到上圈動，用掌心磨蹭張著口的馬眼，又捋住敏感的冠狀溝——明明是他自己也有的器官。

「尼諾的……比較陌生啊。」吉恩揚著眉，理所當然地說，好像非要把這東西弄得再熟悉不過一樣。尼諾腦中彷彿轟的一聲炸開來，明明是四十歲的老男人了，卻被年輕的尤物玩得失了控，即使那不過是僅僅比他年輕了十歲的男人。

但衝動是一樣的，他啄吻著吉恩的唇珠，得到了王子允諾的親吻，唇與齒交疊，舌與津液交纏在一起，尼諾逐漸露出了自己的真面目，黑夜中的野狼咧開了利齒，準備吞吃他花費了無數時間獵捕到的美味大餐。

尼諾挺腰貼上前，將他們兩人的陰莖連同吉恩的手握住，一起擼動磨擦著火花與液體，酒精帶來的熱意上了頭，套弄的動作越來越粗魯，喘息的聲音也越來越劇烈，尼諾將吉恩抱在懷裡，以彷彿保護者的姿態攢著彼此達到了高潮。

濁液噴濺在兩人的胸腹上，分不清是誰弄髒了誰，吉恩看向這一片狼狽輕輕笑出聲來，刮下了自己胸口上的白液含入口中，模糊不清地說：「尼諾的是巧克力的味道嗎？」

尼諾的腦中再一次炸開來，他低頭叼過了吉恩的手指，將之吮舔乾淨，「明明是吉恩的味道。」

「你怎麼知道。」吉恩輕笑，看著尼諾繼續向下將他的胸腹也一一舔吻乾淨。

我當然知道，只要沾上了你，就會帶上專屬於你的味道。尼諾沒有回答吉恩，他將吉恩重新吻得乾乾淨淨，反手抹下了自己身上的液體，就著黏糊糊的手指往吉恩下頭摸去。

吉恩順應著尼諾張開了腿，讓男人負責擴張連自己也沒碰過的內裡，忍耐著被逐漸增多的外物反覆進出的異常感。或許是真的很舒服吧，尼諾的汗水都滴了下來，他很少看到男人這樣癡迷的模樣。吉恩仰起頭親吻尼諾頰邊的汗珠。

「吉恩……」尼諾愣了愣，手指退出了那觸感溫暖柔軟的緊緻所在，就要換上他已經蓄勢待發的賁張。

「進來。」

王子對他的侍衛發下了命令，讓那筆直的標槍勇猛衝鋒。吉恩沒有壓抑自己的聲音，因長年抽菸而略微沙啞的嗓音婉轉拖曳出了誘人的音調。

「就像極光一樣。」尼諾詠嘆著說。他抱緊了他的小王子，在極地的極光之下獻身，虔誠表達自己的滿腔熱情，低沉磁性的聲音在吉恩耳邊反覆喚著他的名字，性感得無以復加。

「尼諾……」吉恩失了神，在男人猛烈的進攻下有如暴風雨中的小舟，被浪頭拋上拋下，只能緊緊抱著桅桿，以免沉沒在洶湧的海嘯中。

而那大海、他的安全艇如此回應他，「吉恩，再多喊喊我的名字。」

「尼諾、尼諾……尼諾！」吉恩尖細地叫喊著，尼諾的拍打、尼諾的衝刺、尼諾的挺進與磨動，反覆折騰著他。雙腳被折到胸前，他自己根本做不到這個姿勢，卻被尼諾扶起了腰貼了上來，男人的熱楔由上而下捶打下來，將他牢牢釘在此時此刻，只有他們的情熱時分。

※

快門聲再次響起，吉恩疲憊地睜開眼，拉過被丟在一旁的被子搭在腰間，默許了尼諾繼續拍攝的舉動。

剛剛饜足了的男人看起來慵懶而性感，對著鏡頭露出了細小的笑容，尼諾屏著息留下了這絕對私密的畫面。他一直都擅長從鏡頭中挖掘吉恩的魅力，這是他的寶藏。

照片是，人當然更是。

他一直沒有問吉恩，「我還能繼續跟在你身邊嗎？」

「說什麼傻話。」吉恩反問，「你不是還在拍我的照片嗎？」

就彷彿從小便習慣了那樣，一直有人陪伴著他、關照著他、保護著他。雖然朋友的真實身份底下是從屬關係，吉恩稍稍彆扭過後就釋然了，這反過來也說明尼諾的存在並非毫無來由。

如此便很好。

「你開心嗎？」吉恩再次開口問。

不是因為不得已強加在身上的職責，也不是必須隱藏在暗處的守護，你現在是自願而歡喜的嗎？

尼諾愣了愣，想明白了吉恩的意思，他莫可奈何地笑了笑，放下手中的相機，湊過去吻了吉恩的額頭。

「當然囉，my little prince。」

開在極地暗夜的冰之花，凝結出了最剔透美麗的模樣。

END


End file.
